Wars of Hatred
by Demy
Summary: Oooo...summary, well Duo is "about" to assassinate a bad person who thinks she is a pacifist...uh the story is much better than the summary...please read and review


Wars of Hatred  
  
  
"Another war has ended with another one beginning.  
  
- Wars are like an endless waltz, one ends but yet another one begins. But at the same time they are beautiful and harmonious, like a dance, a waltz. -  
  
People believe that wars help us achieve peace. And only by fighting, that we can achieve that peace.  
  
But as a Gundam pilot, I can only believe in those boundaries. No more, no less. I need to fight to protect everything that I didn't lose. And everything that I did lose, I didn't try hard enough to protect.  
  
Duo Maxwell, that's my name. But I don't remember my birth name so it doesn't really matter what my name is. I guess.   
  
I fight. I fight to protect the space colonies, my home. And to help get true pacifism. The last thing I want to do, before I die, is to fight a magnificent war to end all wars.   
* author gets a nosebleed for the thought of Duo being serious for this long *   
  
* sigh * And now, these wars have gotten too in depth, the wars are fought because of hate so people call them Wars of Hatred. And now wars aren't beautiful or harmonious. They are evil and shed too much pain. So all this fighting has led to this.  
  
The doctors had to re-build our Gundams for a new mission. And if you haven't already guessed it, it's to stop these Wars of Hatred. To stop you.   
* author stops and thinks of putting a different Gundam pilot in for Duo, the character is just too serious *  
  
I remember, not long ago, when a group of young children died in the hands of the hate wars.   
  
It was tragic but armies of people still fought. To fight for you. No one actually stopped to think of what would happen next if these wars were to go on. But still more innocent people died because of these wars. Not just individuals but large groups of people who were the same. (Author's Note: Sorry to cut in, but "people who were the same" like race, religion, background, gender, age…get my drift?) But if people can actually understand who they are, then they'll understand that there is no such thing as groups of people because we are individuals in our own way. But still, people are ignorant and don't believe in such thing and more bloodshed goes on.   
  
You see all of this going on. Do you have no heart? Even by now, you must feel something; you must feel an urge to stop this. You were the one who started it."   
  
Duo had the end of his gun directed on the young girl's forehead. He was only a couple of feet a way from her, but he was ready to shoot her at anytime.  
  
"That was a lovely speech you gave there, Mr. Duo Maxwell, if I say so myself. But now it is my turn to say a splendid speech.   
  
Yes, these hate wars are of my kind. And I do not show sympathy to anything, not even the deaths of innocent people nor my soldiers.   
  
But you do not get it do you? Hate comes from the heart just like love. If you have not noticed. These wars come from the heart, and yes they are beautiful and extraordinary just by themselves.  
  
These wars are fought to help gain peace, Mr. Maxwell. Not cause anymore damage as you had said. Even though I do not show any sympathy, I do want to achieve peace. Do not make me seem like the bad guy here. Because I am not.   
  
You are better off letting these wars be. But if you assassinate me, these wars shall go on for years to come. And you would be killing a pacifist. Now, people would not like that would they? I am the only pacifist left, am I not?" A smirk creased her lips as her eyes pierced Duo's.  
  
"What kind of sick mind do you have!? A pacifist my ass. Your organization killed all the peace leaders. Even Relena Peacecraft! You show no mercy whatsoever and you're killing innocent people. You're the one that doesn't understand, Ms. Romana Salmania."   
  
"These wars are only between my armies and any other organization that opposes me. I did not ask these what you call "innocent people" to join the war. It is not my fault that people get in the way of these wars. It is not my fault that people have died because of these wars. Please, I said do not make me the bad guy here.  
  
And really, I do not need to explain myself to your kind. And you shall never take that tone with me, Mr. Maxwell."   
  
"You need help. The people didn't get in your way; your armies just killed them because they thought the people were in their way.   
  
And my kind? Excuse me, Romana…" A loud noise was heard in the room. The gun had gone off and the bullet only pierced her left arm.   
  
Blood dripped from the left shoulder and ran down the rest of her arm. It ran off her fingertips and there it made a puddle on the floor.  
  
"You missed. You didn't kill me.   
  
Mr. Maxwell, how dare you shoot me! I told your not to take that into mind. Now you're going to have to pay to what you have done to my marble floor and to myself."   
  
"Oh, trust me. I didn't miss by accident. The next shot I'll take won't miss. I'm willing to pay any price for the assassination of Ms. Romana Salmania. And trust me, I will kill you."  
  
To be Continued  
  
------------------  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I need to ask you people. Should Duo kill Romana or not? 


End file.
